


Room 1604

by AdumbDryer



Series: Weird Porn Intros [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: College Student Reader, English Teacher! CLyde, F/M, Fingering, Readers thirsty, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, between adults, lil bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbDryer/pseuds/AdumbDryer
Summary: just a lil somethin somethin to indulge in with my boi Clyde.i go to community college so i based it off of that not like Uni.hope you like it!





	Room 1604

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil somethin somethin to indulge in with my boi Clyde.  
> i go to community college so i based it off of that not like Uni.  
> hope you like it!

**Room 1604  
** You huff in frustration as you scan over your schedule for this semester. **  
**

English. You  _hate_  English.

It’s always been your worst subject, and you’ve never gotten any grade higher than a C. But of  _course_ you have to take it to fill out your required general subjects at some point. You’ll be happy when you can actually take more classes for your major, but for now, you’re stuck with English, math, and science. At least it’s the most basic English class that’s required so you hope it won’t be too overwhelming.

You trudge through the cold wet grass on your way to the building that your class is apparently meeting up in. you yawn as the cold morning makes you shiver.

You have no idea why you thought taking an 8am class was a good choice, but here you are.

The warm blast of air that hits you when you walk into the building makes you sigh in relief. Thank god for heaters.

You wander around looking for the classroom. Your class is meeting up in Room 1604 so you pass each room, eventually counting up to face a marker on the wall: 1604.

When you push through the door you’re greeted with a practically empty classroom, with the exception of another student hidden in the corner and the teacher turned around and scribbling on the whiteboard. You look down at your phone. It’s only 7:35 am.

Damn, you totally could’ve gotten coffee before coming.

You move to find a seat, but you stop dead in your tracks when you see the teacher turn around to grab a textbook.

“Holy _shit_ ”, you mumble under your breath.  

He’s  _gorgeous_. Even from the back of the classroom, you can tell that he’s  _big_ , like everywhere. Tall and thick. His dark hair falls in messy waves just barely touching his shoulders. Framing a rather angular jaw accompanied by a strong nose and soft pouty lips that he’s nibbling on in concentration as he reads through the book. His dark button up fits him so  _well._  Sleeves rolled up to his forearms and dark blue jeans that hug all the right places. He balances the book on his left arm as he writes on the whiteboard. It’s only until he sets the book on his desk is when you notice that one of his arms is plastic. He’s wearing a prosthetic arm on his left side. Makes You wonder about what he’s seen in his life but _god_  You just can’t stop staring at him. Something about him is so  _alluring_.

He looks up and notices you standing in the walkways between the seats and he smiles, making Your heart rapidly pound in your chest.

“HI there, you lookin’ for English 1A?” he asks, dark eyes boring into yours.

Oh god, his voice. It’s so  _deep_. Is that a southern accent?

“Um. yeah,” you say, practically shrinking into yourself.

“Well then you’re in the right class, take a seat anywhere,” he responds, gesturing to the entire room.

Somehow you manage to get your legs working so you can walk around to grab a seat, resorting to taking one on the right side of the room, directly in the front.

Because. Reasons.

You try to just look at your phone, distract yourself from the  _incredibly attractive_  man in front of you but you can’t stop looking at him. Your eyes always trail back up to take another look.

Other students start to file in, taking seats and waiting for him to start. He makes a few more notes on the board and eventually turns back to the class.

“Hi everybody, I’m Mr. Logan. However, you can call me Clyde if you like. I’m gonna be your professor for English 1A which is Reading and Composition; so if you’re in the wrong class, feel free to head out. We won’t judge you.” he gets a few chuckles from the students and smiles.

Oh god, that smile. A little mischievous smirk that makes you blush and bite your lip.

“I’m surprised, you guys have a lot more energy in the mornin’ than my 8am last semester. Hopefully, that doesn’t change.” he remarks, “ Alright so first things first, since its the first day, let’s talk about the things we’ll be coverin’. Here’s Y'all syllabus.” he passes out the paper and dives right into the different books you’re gonna be reading.

But you can’t pay attention. Not when he’s looking like  _that_.

You can’t hear a damn word that comes out of his mouth, but you stare at his lips, trying to make sense of what he’s saying. But you lose yourself in your imagination. Thinking about what it’d be like to take those soft lips into your own. His soft facial hair brushing up against your skin as he pushes his tongue inside your mouth, hot and wet, making him moan.

His moans probably sound  _heavenly_.

You get brought down to reality when you realize that he’s looking right at you as he’s talking. Heat floods your face and you turn bright red as if he’s heard all of the dirty thoughts that have passed through your head ever since you walked through that door.

“…we’re gonna be reading multiple books this semester but for now you only have to worry about the first one we’re gonna discuss,“ he picks up a small red book, “ we’re gonna be readin’ Slaughterhouse Five by Kurt Vonnegut. Any of y’all read it in the past?”

He gets no response and just nods, “Alright, then make sure to buy a copy soon ‘cause you’re gonna be readin’ chapters one through three before our next class, and then we’ll have a discussion.”

Alright not too bad, just some reading.

He continues talking through the syllabus and then about…something. You don’t remember. You were too busy getting lost in his eyes.

Which peer over at you occasionally while he speaks, smirking. You just chalk it up to He’s probably just looking over at the class in general. However Sitting in this class feels like absolute torture, but in the best way possible.

You try to reason with yourself. There’s very little chance he’d be interested in you, and even if he was, he’s your professor. So there’s not much you can do. There’s like a law against that right!?

You just sink into your seat, painfully waiting for the class to be over, not sure if you’re gonna like this class or absolutely  _hate_ it.

You sit on the couch in your living room, trying to read this damn book he assigned, but it doesn’t make any  _sense_. You understood the first chapter, kind of, but then all of a sudden there are  _aliens_? What the hell? You just sigh as you flip through the pages, frustrated. You reach the end of chapter three, yet you feel like you didn’t absorb a single word at all. Groaning, you eventually give up and just set the book to the side. You’ll ask him about it after next class.

~

“Um, M-Mr. Logan?”

He looks up from his computer and gives you a kind smile before saying, “ Yes?”

You clear your throat and look around the empty classroom, watching the last student leave, “ Can you help me with this book? I’m having a hard time understanding it.”

“Yeah of course.” he turns around in his chair, “Have a seat. What are you havin’ a hard time understandin’?”

“Well…” you hesitate, looking down.  _God_ that voice,  “ U-uh, well…all of it.”

You hear him chuckle and look up. He leans back in his seat and crosses his legs, “ Yeah, it’s a bit of a hard read at first, but given the context of the book that we discussed on the first day, I had hoped it would make a little more sense to the students.”

You try to think about the first day. You didn’t remember anything about any context.

He notices your confusion, “ you were here on the first day, right? I thought I remembered seein’ you in the front.”

“I was, but I just don’t remember.” then it hits you.  _Shit_. you weren’t paying attention at  _all_  on the first day.  _Of course_ he says something important while you were too distracted by his beautiful face.

He squints his eyes, looking at you up and down and you can’t help but bite your lip nervously while you suffer under his scrutiny. You don’t want to get on his bad side but apparently, you’re already doomed.

After a few moments He hums and nods,” I would’a thought you’d remember. You looked like you were payin’ attention.” he pauses and smirks, “ or were you just zonin’ out while I talked?” he leans forward, resting his forearms on the counter, and you all of a sudden realize how incredibly muscular he is.

Big biceps and muscular shoulders hidden away, bulging through the red and black flannel he’s wearing.  _Jesus Christ_ he’s gonna kill you.

“Uh-haha. No, not really..” you try to lie, but you’ve never been good at that.

His smirk grows into a full grin, and it makes his dark eyes sparkle. You just sigh to yourself.

Something about the way he talks and moves, it’s so… smooth and stoic. He’s so confident in himself and it shows. It pulls you in, and it’s distracting you to all hell.  

He leans back again sighing, resigned, “The first day is always a difficult one. Fine, I’ll give you some more help today, but make sure to  _pay attention_  in the future.” he says,  pointing his pen at you.

You just nod. The sharp tone in his voice makes you squirm. The thought of him using  _that_  voice in the bedroom. Bending you over, spanking you  _hard_ till you’re a whining mess under him. You wonder what he looks like without his shirt on. God, He’s probably  _ripped_. You look over and check for a wedding ring.

No ring. Okay good.

Wait no-not good you can’t have sex with your teac-

“Are you  _listenin’_  to me?”

“Yes!” you practically yelp, snapping your head back to him, and he just stares at you with an amused grin on his face.

After a few beats, he just snorts, “I’ll pretend like I believe you. Alright, get yourself settled and I can help explain the book a lil more.”  

You didn’t realize how long you had spent in the classroom talking to Mr. Logan, but each minute felt like absolute  _heaven_. Turns out, when you actually listen to him, he’s a surprisingly good teacher. He took his time with you and gave you a rather in-depth explanation about the book.

You also learned quite a bit about him too. He’s from West Virginia, where he was born and raised. He lost his arm when he was stationed in Iraq and a landmine took out his squadron on the way home. He told you that he’s always had a streak of bad luck, but judging from the stone cold look on his face when he was telling you this, it was probably best to change the subject. He had also worked as a bartender there up until he decided to move out of state and go back to school.

“What made you want to go back to school?” you asked him as he sits down in a seat right by yours.

“Well…” he hesitates, “ it’s not that I didn’t like havin’ my own bar, but after a while, I started makin’ some good money and I decided, why not? I loved to learn as a kid and I never stopped readin’. I always had a different book every week; my brother and sister always made fun of me, but I never really got the chance to go to college and dive deeper into a subject that I liked in the first place. Just high school, then work. Eventually, My family was spreadin’ out and I had never traveled outside of West Virginia, so I went out lookin’ for new experiences. And here I am.”

“Did you want to be an English teacher?” you ask, leaning closer into him. You’re surprised at how easy it was to get him to open up to you. He seems so stoic and closed off. But this is a nice surprise.

“Not back then, no. I wanted to be a writer. Y’know,  one of those best seller types,” he chuckles at the thought, “I guess I didn’t have much of an occupation in mind, just a passion that I wanted to explore a lil more of. I didn’t realize I had a knack for teachin’ until I had a professor of my own tell me that I should tutor for English. I eventually did just to try it out and ended up lovin’ it.”

“What about it makes you love it?” You’ve never thought about teaching as a job of your own. Public speaking in itself is the  _worst_.

“I don’t know, just the respect, the  _connection_ , it’s all nice. Yeah, you got some shitty kids here and there, but in a college class, it’s a lil better. The kids care a lil more. It feels so nice to have a student who’s been struggling for so long,  _finally_  understand a subject. And not just understand it but want to dig deeper. Unlocking that motivation in a person is really what makes it all worth it. Even if it’s only a couple students. I try my best to actually teach, and not just throw assignments at students and tell them to figure it out.”

You watch him in awe as he goes on, he’s so much more than what you expected. So thoughtful and sweet. You never thought you’d be so taken after  _one_ conversation with the man.

However, Your conversation gets cut off by a sharp  _knock knock_ on the door.  

“Oh god. It’s already  _11_? We gotta get out of here. The next class is gonna start real soon.” he jumps out of his seat and starts packing his stuff up into his bag.

You start to throw your books into your bag, and you both walk out of the classroom,

“ I-i have another class I have to be going to soon, but..” you hesitate, turning to face him, “Thank you for everything today. You helped me a lot with understanding the book.”

“Well you sure are welcome, I’m always here if you need any help with the book. It’s a confusin’ one,” he chuckles, and stops for a moment, contemplating, “…You’re a sweet girl, and I can tell that you care about this class. Just let me know if you need anything else. I’d be more than happy to help.” he says, smiling.

You smile back, and the air between you two shifts. His eyes stare deep into yours and your breath catches in your throat. Your eyes wander down to his lips. Those  _soft_  lips, begging to be kissed. You bite your own at the thought, and you hear him suck in a sharp breath. He shifts and you see him start to slowly lean into you, and you become aware of how incredibly  _close_  you two have already gotten. His solid body practically pressed up against yours. The tip of his nose bumps against your own, and you hear him let out a content hum.

He looks hungry. Ready to pounce on you at any moment. You feel his hand trailing its way up your hip, running his thumb along the divots in your jeans. You watch intently as his fingers just lightly dance up your side and settle around the dip in your waist, lightly caressing you. He smells  _so good_  and pulls you in further and further until you can barely breathe.

Your heart can’t stop pounding in your chest, but you don’t want it to stop. You’re doing everything within your power not to grab him and pull him into a deep desperate kiss that you both so clearly crave.  

His lips just lightly brush against yours when you hear a sharp clearing of a throat, and you both whip your heads over to an older lady standing by the doorway, giving you both a dirty look. You step back away from him almost immediately and he jumps backs, looking down.

The older lady slowly starts walking into the classroom with her bags, eyeing him in passing, nodding with a “Mr. Logan.”

He just nervously nods back, “ Ms. Organa.” standing stiff, before turning back to you.

“Well, I’ve got to head out. Got another class I gotta get ready for in a bit. Let me know if you need any more help” he says to you rather quickly before turning and heading out.

“Okay, thank you.” you try to say, but he’s already gone. But you can still feel where he touched you on your hip, dragging your own hand along where he had put his.

You smile. The thought of him  _wanting you_ makes you absolutely melt.

You can’t wait to see how the rest of the semester is going to pan out

~~~

“Alright, I think that’s gonna be it for the day. Y’all can go home early.”

You move to gather your things, checking your phone and getting out of your seat. Wow, you gotta go to the cafeteria soon. You haven’t eaten anything yet and you’re getting  _hungry_.

You’ve been spending a good amount of time with Mr. Logan as of late, and you’ve enjoyed his company very much. He’s always open to talking about the material in class. But even though it’ll start out that way, you two always diverge topics and talk about your personal lives. You occasionally catch him stealing glimpses of you, smirking and then turning away like nothing ever happened. Catching him looking at you like that gives you a glimmer of hope that maybe  _just maybe_  he likes you too. But you quickly squish the thoughts away. It’s not good to be fantasizing this much about your teacher. You enjoy the conversations you have with him, but the underlying  _tension_  is absolutely killing you. He hasn’t mentioned the _incident_  since it happened, and you never really wanted to bring something like  _that_  up and get in trouble, so you decided to just let it go.

Usually, he’s in a pretty good mood in the morning, but you’ve been watching Mr. Logan give his lecture today and something about him seemed so…off. He seemed more unrestrained. He always keeps himself cool, solid and confident when he’s talking to his students, but today he was everywhere. Teeth clenching, hair in a tousled mess, button-up tucked messily into his jeans.

“ _Y/N_ , can I talk to you please?” you stop in your tracks, stomach sinking.

The tone of his voice is sharp. He sounds so angry. Oh god. what did you  _do_?

Part of you is curious and wants to ask him what’s got him in such a funk, but part of you is also terrified of what’s going to happen next.

You timidly turn around and make your way to his desk, nervously playing with the buttons on your shirt, and trying to think of any possible way you could’ve made him angry.

You stand in front of his desk, stiff and anxious as he finally walks over from the whiteboard.

“Sit,” he demands, motioning to the seat in front on his desk, jaw tight.

You follow his order without a second thought, looking everywhere but at him.

The room is silent and still, as he waits patiently for the last student leaves the classroom.

Turning to you, He hunches over the desk, palm planted firmly against the surface as he looks at you with a fire-like intensity that makes you squirm. You can feel his eyes boring a hole into you but you can’t meet his gaze.

“You’re tryin’ to kill me ain’t you?” he grits out, teeth clenching.

You finally look over at him, confused, “w-wait what?”

“ _You_  with y-your fuckin’-” he runs his fingers through his hair raggedly, “-short lil  _skirts_  and your tight fuckin crops tops. You  _know_ how bad I want you, and your  _playin_ ’ with me.”

You’re shocked that he’d be so bold about it. You will admit. You have been wearing a little  _less_  since you started this class in small hopes that he’s picked it up. But you didn’t think it would end up like  _this_.

“Mr. L-Logan I-” you stutter out.

“ _Don’t_  call me that,” he cuts through, making you jump a bit, “Call me Clyde.”

You try to take a deep breath as his dark eyes stare into yours intensely. You want to look away but you  _can’t._

“C-Clyde-,” you let out in a small whisper, and you hear him let out a deep groan, leaning closer and licking his lips like a predator ready to devour his meal. Your thighs squirm, desperately trying to fight of the throbbing pleasure building up inside you, making you so  _wet_ , ready for him to finally eat you up like you’ve been craving.

“Clyde, I don’t know what’s going on.” you practically whimper, playing innocent.

“ _This_ is what’s goin’ on.” he moves from his desk and starts over to you, grabbing your hand and yanking it towards the raging hard-on straining against the denim of his blue jeans.

Your mouth drops open.  _Oh_.  You reach out tentatively and run your hand up the hard length, relishing the throb that pulses through it. He leans over you, grabbing the side of the chair and letting out  _filthy_  moans in your ear, humping into your hand.

 _Fuck,_   he’s huge. He’s gonna  _ruin_  you.

“I’m done playin’,” he growls into your ear, panting heavily in short hot breaths, “ I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t walk straight.”

You just look into his eyes, half-lidded and dazed with pleasure, and timidly nod and that’s all he needs.

He jumps up and stomps toward the door, you follow him with your eyes, confused.

“M’ not gonna let anyone walk in on us, are we?” he chuckles darkly, before locking the door and coming back up to you, pulling you out of the seat. He pulls you in and presses himself against your body completely, cupping his hand around the base of your skull and kissing you hard. You just moan in response, kissing back fervently and running your hands along any part of him you can grab onto. His hand wanders down and grabs a nice handful of your ass and you whine.

He steps back for a moment. And begins to undo his button up, but you jump to take over, eager to finally see what this gorgeous man looks like under all  _that_.

You finally get the last button on his shirt undone and eagerly rip it off, and all you can do is just stare.

God, he’s  _thick_ , toned muscle rippling along his abdomen, massive biceps that make your mouth water. It’s like he was sculpted by gods.

He just gives you a dirty smirk, before he turns to take off his prosthetic, setting it on the table nearby.

“It’ll just get in the way,” he mumbles, and you let out a small giggle.

He grabs at your shirt and yanks it off you desperately, shoving his face into the crook of your neck, licking and biting at the sensitive skin there, moaning freely.

“Tastes so fuckin’ good.” he murmurs under his breath, trailing kisses down to your breasts, and moaning when he yanks your bra down in one swift motion. His hand slides up and grabs your breast, kneading the soft flesh in his hand until he leans over and takes your nipple into his mouth. Your mouth drops into an O shape and you throw your head back, moaning and desperately grabbing at him. Wanting to get your hands on him  _anywhere_. Your hands finally drag down to get a handful of his cock, giving it one little stroke through his pants before you undo the buttons and pull it out.

God, even his dick is magnificent. Long and thick in the best ways. Flushed dark red with a little bead of precum leaking at the tip. Your mouth waters at the sight of it.

He pulls back, to your dismay, and grunts, “ Pants.  _Off_.”

You fumble to get the rest of your clothes off, but when you finally stand there completely nude you feel so  _exposed_ , watching him eat you up with his hungry eyes.

“Bend over the desk,” he demands, and you pause slightly, looking over towards the door, yeah he locked it, but what if someone  _unlocks_  it, walks in and sees you?

“ _Do it_ ” he snaps and you just nod hastily and bend over, resting your forearms on the edge of the desk.

He’s always had such a sweet and calm demeanor, so seeing him so rampant and intense like this makes you  _so_  turned on. You want to give in to him. You’re so  _wet_ , ready for him to finally just  _take_ you. Fuck you like a wild animal until your shaking.

“Mmmm” he hums, “ look at  _this_. All ready for me to come and eat up. This pretty pussy-” he says, running his fingers along your cunt, slipping the digits through your wet folds and making you gasp.

“ -you’re already so  _wet_  for me sweetheart. I’m afraid I’m gonna lose control. Spread your legs” he demands.

You follow his order quickly, desperate for him to touch you  _anywhere_. You’ve been dreaming about this for  _so long_.

You feel the tip of his finger explore your pussy, rubbing small circles around your clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body, making you moan and writhe. His fingers are long and thick too, and he _finally_ pushes one inside you, quickly followed by another, stretching you open and it feels  _so good_.

You start pushing your hips up and back against his hand, trying to push his finger deeper, but he yanks his fingers out, winds up, and gives you a hard  _smack_ on your ass. The slap echoes through the classroom and you gasp out in shock, but the stinging pain only makes you even wetter.

“Stay still.” he hisses in your ear and you just nod, whimpering out a “Yes, C-Clyde”.

He groans, and the heat of his breath blowing against the shell of your ear makes you shiver.

He pulls back and you turn to see him shuffling off the rest of his clothes, buckle clinking as it hits the ground.

He comes back up and drapes himself across your own body, leaving small kisses up your spine and on back of your neck. You feel his hard cock pressing up against the small of your back and he grinds his hips against you, seeking some form of friction.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” he growls, “ I need to feel that tight pussy on my cock  _now_.”

You can’t say anything at this point, just whining and moaning, waiting for him to finally fill you up with that delicious cock.

You croak out a small, “please,” and Clyde just chuckles, kicking your legs open further so he can fit between your legs. He grabs hold of his cock, stroking it a few times before he’s guiding it to your hole, pushing the tip inside.

You wince. It  _hurts_ , but it feels so  _good_  at the same time. You grasp onto the desk for dear life, gasping out and pushing back against him at the same time. He slowly inches in, stretching you open and filling you up in all the right ways. You’ve never taken a cock this big before, and  _wow_  it feels so good. Hitting that spot deep inside you that makes you absolutely melt.  

He finally seats himself all the way inside and your legs are shaking.

He murmurs a “fuck” under his breath and circles his hips, pushing his cock even deeper and you cry out.

“Feels so fuckin’ good baby girl, you just gotta relax, you’re squeezin’ me real tight.” He coos.

He gives you only a small amount of time to adjust and relax before he pulls out almost all the way and then snaps his hips  _hard_ , slamming home.

“Clyde!” you cry out, and you hear a breathy chuckle before he slams his hips into you, again and again. Hard thrusts that hit deep inside you and all you could do was lie underneath him and take it.  The filthy sounds of skin slapping against each other, and your moans fill the classroom and you feel so  _dirty_. The dull pain of the hard metal from the desk digging into your hips only adds onto the intense pleasure that’s been slowly building up. You let out a small laugh when you realize that you’re for sure gonna have bruises everywhere tomorrow. Clyde just growls in response and grabs onto your hips, hand digging into your flesh, and snaps his hips  _harder_ , making you see stars. Yes, this is everything you’ve wanted and  _more._

“This pussy is  _mine_ ” he grunts into your ear, “Ya hear me? This is all  _mine_.”  

You just whine out a weak, “yes”

“Wanted you since I saw you on the first day,” he says, panting hard, “ such a pretty girl with beautiful eyes. I thought about what it’d be like to see those pretty eyes lookin’ up at me while you suck on my cock. Was too afraid though, didn’t wanna get in trouble. But  _you_ , you wanted this. I saw the way you looked at me, ya think I couldn’t tell? Offerin’ yourself up to me like that. Playin’ innocent?  Mmm. I was just tired of your little games, baby girl.”

He doesn’t stop mercilessly drilling into you, each thrust sending sparks of pleasure through your body, and you’re so  _close_ , feeling like your about to burst.

“Clyde  _please_ , I’m so close,” you beg desperately.

His pace had slowed a bit, but now he thrusts in short sharp jabs, quick and unrestrained. His moans getting louder and louder.  _Oh_  he’s close too.

Your hand snakes down to your pussy, rubbing your clit in small tight circles. White hot pleasure coursing through you, your entire body shaking, desperate for release.

You feel like you’re being split in two, each thrust stretching you open further and further. The quick panting and low grunts in your ear turn into loud moans and deep growls.

“Fuck!” he shouts, turning and biting into your shoulder hard as he gives one final deep thrust inside and his body seizes up. His teeth still digging into your flesh when you feel him spill inside you, hot come fills your cunt, flooding your insides and finally tipping you over the edge.

You grip onto the desk hard as you ride out the last waves of your orgasm, slumping against the surface when it’s over. You two take some time to recover, panting and sweating. God that was better than you had ever imagined.

You realize that The heavy weight of Clyde’s body is still resting on top of you, limp and tired. He stirs a bit.

“Mmm” he hums constantly, nudging his nose into the crook of your neck, and you giggle.

“I know you’re probably comfortable, but uh,” you hesitate, “ you’re kind of crushing _me._ ”

“Oh!” he chuckles, getting up off of you. You push yourself up to stand, but your legs start to give out and you stumble.

“Woah there,” he says, catching you by your waist, “ Don’t want ya fallin’ over. Ya alright?”

He cups his hands along the base of your head and gazes into your eyes with a look of worry. You just give him a small smile, “Yeah I’m alright I’m just-” you move to stretch, and you feel your bones crack. “-Y’know, worn out.”

You feel his come starting to drip out of your pussy, and you wince when you see it starting to stream down your leg. He notices and jumps up to go grab some paper towels nearby.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, blushing a bit, “I probably shouldn’t have… Y’know..i-inside you”

He dabs at his come, cleaning up as much as he can, but eventually looks to you.

“W-was it good? Did you like it?” he asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

You smile. He’s all of a sudden so bashful. One minute he’s fucking you hard. The next he’s timidly cleaning you up like he doesn’t want to hurt you. Something about him is incredibly endearing.

“Yeah, yeah I liked it,” you say, unable to wipe the smile from your face. He’s just so  _cute_. A nice contrast from earlier this morning.

He just gives you a small smile and you two start to put on your clothes in a comfortable silence.

“Y’know,” Clyde starts, “ I don’t usually fuck my students.”

You just snort, “oh  _that’s_  good.”

He just chuckles lightly as he sits himself down in his chair, “ It’s just somethin’ ‘bout you I-I guess.”

You pause, looking over at him thoughtfully and he sighs, “ I’m sorry. I just haven’t really been with anyone in a while and you’re just so beautiful and funny and sweet. I kind of just…lost my cool I guess,” he looks away, embarrassed, before continuing, “ you’re a great student too, but I can’t have other kids or other  _teachers_  know about this. I can get in a lot of trouble. The other students will think you got an advantage over them, and the administration will think I got an advantage over  _you_.”

“But it’s not like  _that_.  I like you too,” you argue as you walk over to him, sitting in the seat beside him, “you’re not taking advantage of me. I’m an adult, and I’ve liked you since the first day.” you reason.  

He tries to maintain a stern expression, but the corners of his mouth turn up. He thinks to himself for a while.

“Well,” he starts, “ I would _love_ to take you on out on a date. But we would have to be  _real_  quiet about it. At least until you’re not in my class. Cause the administration don’t care ‘bout who liked who first.”

You just take his hand into your own, lacing your fingers together, and nod,” I’ll be quiet.”

He smiles and leans over, giving you a small peck on the lips, before looking up and seeing the time.

“We should probably go through. Maybe talk about this later so Ms. Organa doesn’t find out about us more than she already does.” he says.

You two pack up your things, and you can’t help but laugh a bit when you watch Clyde wipe down the desk fervently with paper towels.

“What? I don’t wanna leave a mess.” he reasons.

“I know I know, but uh,” you pause, biting your lip, “ It’s gonna be hard not thinking about what we just did during class.”

He stares at you, flashing a dirty smirk, “Well don’t worry, I got a desk at home too.”

You lean in and press another soft kiss to his lips, “Not to be spoiled or anything, but I think I’d prefer a bed.”

He just chuckles, “I think I got one of  _those_  too.”

You both walk out of the classroom, looking around for other students or professors, before giving each other one last peck.

“Thank you for all of your help today Mr. Logan” you whisper against his lips.

He grins when he pulls away, “Happy to do it. Just let me know if you need any more  _help_.”

He winks at you before turning and walking away, almost running into Ms. Organa as she makes her way towards room 1604. You just nod to her politely, in which she does the same, eyeing you a bit.

You scurry away to your car giggling when you hear her snap, “ _Why_ does it smell like sweat and shame in here?!”

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on tumblr adumbdryer.tumblr.com


End file.
